Buy Me Love
by Archosy
Summary: Hermione must attend her cousin's wedding. Somehow in all the mess, she ropes Draco Malfoy into being her date.. R&R! Chapter 8 UP!
1. Cafe Troubles

**Author's Note:** This is loosely based on 'The Wedding Date' and it will have the general idea of it, but nothing more. Now, I've decided I'm going to start something new, and each chapter is going to be dedicated to a special reviewer. Please, read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks to my beta scarletheartedlioness! 

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful **Zarroc** who has always been a faithful reviewer over at I don't own Harry Potter or 'The Wedding Date'. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter One - Cafe Troubles**

Hermione looked annoyed beyond belief at the cafe she was currently sitting in. Across from her was Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley, who were wanting the waitress to hurry up; they had been sitting there for twenty minutes, and no one had even came to their table yet. But it was quite obvious as to why, even the waitresses were too afraid to come and disturb Hermione. The three forced themselves to continue to listen to her rant.

"How could she do this?" she asked. Fear of her temper caused the three to simply shrug. They flinched a bit by the volume of her voice. Both had to admit, she was bloody scary when she was mad, even when she was only mildly annoyed. The only person who scared them this much was Ginny when she was pissed. Ginny now realized how frightening she herself was at times. "This thing is going to cause many people not to come because of her carelessness. Don't they care - oh, stop being such cowards and answer," she said, catching the fact that none of the three ever answered her questions.

This thing that she was talking about was her cousin's wedding. It was coming up sooner than expected and Hermione had to attend, not that she didn't want to.

"Can I see the letter again?" Ginny asked, and caught it quickly as Hermione chucked it towards her face. Taking another glance before reading, Ginny saw Hermione's chin rest on her hand as her elbow leaned against the table. She was not entertained at all as she blew her bangs out of her face repeatedly only to watch them fall back. Ginny chuckled and peeled open the letter and read it aloud. She 'ahemed' before reading, but surprisingly, that was what was actually written in the letter.

"Ahem -

I just can't seem to stay on track now, can I?

Ginny paused before looking at Hermione. "Was?"

Hermione flicked her hand as to continue, "Read on and you'll see." Ginny nodded but before she could start, the paper was snatched out of her hands by Ron.

"I wanna read it too!" But he was interrupted by Ginny yelling, "Paper cut! Damn you Ron!"

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead before saying, "Just read it." Ron shrugged and began reading in a terrible imitation of his cousin.

"Now where were we? Ahh okay -

Goodbye darling,  
Antoinette Vassar

Ron stopped reading, and glanced again at the closing of the letter. Written in huge, very neat cursive script was her signature.

Ron placed the letter back in the envelope before sliding it under Hermione's palm on the table."I can't believe she's doing this! 'You and your date. Whoops. I forgot, you couldn't find a date'. Ugh!" she used a fake voice to imitate Antoinette's. The three blanked while looking at Hermione who appeared to be talking to herself.

"Do you have a reason for hating your cousin or something 'Mione? I mean, in her letter, given, she does sound like a bitch at points, but she does sound like a nice girl as well." Ginny noted and Hermione shook her head, looking at her friend. "It's not that I hate her. I love her. We were extremely close as children. But you're right, she is a bitch at times, and this is one of them."

"Hermione - maybe you should, I dunno - take some deep breaths?" Ron suggested meekly. Hermione had to admit, he was right, and took some deep breaths, trying not to focus on this. He sat up straighter, not as afraid as before.

She ran a hand through her hair and clasped her hands together. "Okay, thank you. How're you and Luna doing?" she asked, and Harry and Ron looked at each other.

Just a couple of breaths sure could calm her down. Hermione heard Ron whisper something about 'PMS' into Harry's ear before he chuckled. "What business is it of yours? I'm trying to take your advice and calm down. Please, just tell me something to get my mind off of this." Hermione snapped.

Harry looked at Ron once more. Ron sat straighter in his chair before leaning in a bit towards Hermione.

"Well, the Chudley Cannons won their victory last weekend. Did you hear - " he was cut off by Harry groaning and chuckling at the same time. Ron shoved him playfully in the arm as Hermione chuckled. They did have their ways of setting off her temper at times, but they were even better at cooling her off.

"Hermione, if you couldn't find a date, why didn't you just tell us? We could have helped." Ron said and she sent him an empty glare. "I never said I couldn't find a date. Me, not mentioning a significant other in my one letter, she assumed that I hadn't got one." she spoke angrily.

Harry chose to finally speak, "But you don't, do you?"

"No! She provokes me constantly about having a boyfriend, and knows she does. That's why she enjoys it. She loves to see my reactions to things like this. But I'm going to prove her wrong. I will show up with a date - and no Ronald, I am not having one of my friends come as a sympathy date. I'll find one on my own."

She was stopped by Ginny pepping up instantly and asking, "Can I help? Please!? I know some really great guys that would love to date you!" Hermione never answered. Harry intervened before she had to.

"Umm, Hermione? We're invited?" Hermione held out multiple tickets to show them before putting them back into her pocket. Harry looked wide eyed as Ginny and Ron looked confused by them.

"What are they?" Ginny and Ron asked in unison.

"Plane tickets," Harry answered for them. "Hermione, you can't have bought all of them yourself. We have to pay you back and -"

Hermione cut him off. "No Harry. You all helped when I couldn't make all of my share to purchase the flat. Now that I've been working with that new promotion, I don't owe you anymore. So no, you cannot pay me back, I won't accept." Harry sighed in defeat.

"I'll keep ahold of them until we leave, that way we won't lose any."

Ron grumbled, and placed his hand into his palm. "Would've been nice to let us know, you know." Hermione glared.

"Yes, but I only just got the letter today, see, or I would have told you by now." She spoke glaring specifically at Ron, who looked apologetic.

"So, are any of you able to come?" she asked. Ron shook his head, "Me and Luna are going out for our anniversary during the wedding, and I'm going to be spending the next few weeks planning it out so I'll be busy. And then we're going to see the Chudley Cannons the week after."

Hermione smirked. Ron was spending weeks to prepare for their one year anniversary? She knew he wasn't going to do all this by himself. The rest of the Weasleys were probably assisting him. Well, either way, his schedule was booked. She glanced over at Harry and Ginny. Harry took a look at Ginny, who nodded excitedly. "I love weddings!" she whispered something into Harry's ear, who instantly nodded. "Harry and I will go. Just tell us when we have to be there and we'll go with you." Harry's hand grabbed hers gently.

"We have to be there in two weeks. With that 'I miss my cousin' and whatnot, she probably needs me to help her with something. Don't worry, you and Ginny won't have to lift a finger unless you want to." Hermione smiled at Harry's expression when she mentioned helping her.

Luckily enough, this conversation, albeit still about the topic that had her so frustrated, managed to cool her down. She looked and chuckled. The waitress had just now come to take their orders. All of them had ordered a pumpkin juice. Though, as the waitress walked off, she heard Ginny and Ron shouting, "Oy! You! Can we get two pumpkin pasties!? Thanks."

When the waitress returned, to Ron and Ginny's relief, she had come with the pumpkin pasties. Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice, and watched as brother and sister had made a bet as to who could eat their pumpkin pasty the fastest. Harry could be heard in the background cheering, he just didn't know who to cheer for. Instead of someone specific in his cheers, all he was saying was "Ummm, GO WEASLEY!"

By the end of the minute long competition, Ginny had won and was now rubbing it in Ron's face. "Hah! Now you get to -" she was cut off by Ron snapping,

"I know what I get to do!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow in interest. "What does he have to do Gin'?"

"Nothing!"

"You'll find out soon." she laughed, and Hermione grinned. Even though they were almost twenty, they still had their childish moments. "In your face Ron! I knew you were going to lose!"

Ron snatched the letter from the table and held it to Ginny as though it was his wand. "Do you want another paper cut?!"

Hermione laughed. These were her friends.


	2. Late Night Letters

**Author's Note: **Please tell me what you think. )

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **ChizzaLatzy**.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Late Night Letters**

Ginny closed the door on her way into the flat. It was around two in the morning and she had just gotten back from her date with Harry. Hopefully, Hermione wasn't awake to see the runs in her stockings or the mess her hair was in. She glanced around the room before placing her light jacket on the rack beside her. Walking through the living room, she spotted the one person she hoped wouldn't be awake. Laying on the couch with a glass of firewhiskey was Hermione. On top of her stomach, was an open adress book.

"Ginny, everyone's taken. They're all either married, busy, or dating someone. Honestly, they let me even speak to their girlfriends, saying that I should hang out with them sometime."

The first week blew by suprisingly fast and Hermione was obviously getting worried. Time was ticking, and she still hadn't found a date yet. _Stupid, early wedding_, she thought to herself. She could hear Antoinette poking fun at her if she found that Hermione lied. Antoinette would have a field day, and Hermione was sure going to prevent it from happening. One week was left, and she'd spoke to all of her old friends from school, none of which were available.

She had to be at the wedding in one week, and she just _had_ to show up with a date, or she'd be completely humiliated. She sighed as she remembered the letter she sent to her cousin only hours after her encounter at the cafe.

_"Hermione, are you want to send this? You aren't exactly telling the truth." Ginny said, handing back the letter to her friend. _

_"Of course, but it will be true by the time she gets it and by the time she sees me." Hermione stated, before glancing back at the letter that she had just written._

_**Dear Antoinette,**_

_**Everything's fine here, nothing much is going on. The reason why I don't usually reply to your letters is because, as you know, I am busy, I am just taking a leave off work so I can attend so I must work over right now, and usually there isn't much happening that is worth telling about. If there were, I'd let you know. Don't worry, you're not missing much around here.**_

_**I wouldn't mind coming early. But you're right, I don't think you should have moved the wedding date up. It was a bit careless in my opinion, now people may not be able to attend because of the short notice. Wouldn't you much prefer waiting just a month or so and having everyone you love be able to come? But I realize that what's done is done, and you can't go flip-flopping around with the dates. **_

_**And yes, I do remember us playing hide-and-seek in Auntie's garden. It was fun memories. **_

_**As for the date situation, who told you I didn't find one? I never said that I couldn't find one, I just never mentioned one in my last letter. I have, and he will be attending the wedding with me. I can't wait for you to meet him, you'll love him. I just hope the rest of the family does as well. Though, there's no need to ask me about him, I want it to be a suprise.**_

_**My friends can come, and are thankful to be invited. Though, not everyone can accompany me. Two of them are busy with other events they must tend to(already a result of your last minute changing), they send their apologies. Harry and Ginny will be coming along with me and my date. **_

_**Two weeks it is.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

"Hermione. You're exagerrating. Everyone can't be taken." Ginny reasoned, taking her own glass of firewhiskey.

"Yes, they are." she huffed and took another sip of her firewhiskey.

"Dean?"

"Taken"

"Seamus?"

"Taken."

"Cormac McLaggen?"

"Gone on business to Rome."

"Viktor?"

"Missing in action. I can't find him anywhere." Hermione sighed. Ginny began laughing at her choice of words. Hermione smirked before whacking her with a pillow.

"Neville?"

"Married." Hermione nodded at Ginny, who seemed to not believe that he was married.

"Oh..well..good for him. I'm glad he found someone." Ginny said lightly. She took another sip of firewhiskey, and coughed as it went down. Of course she knew how to hold her alchohol, she just hadn't had it in a while is all. "Merlin, is anyone _not_ going at it right now?!" she asked.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Ginny asked, knowing that Hermione didn't even really know the boy.

"You know Cho Chang?" Hermione asked in return.

Ginny answered by slinging her hand over her mouth muffling her voice when she said "Noooo"

Hermione nodded. Taking another sip of her firewhiskey, she found the glass to be empty. Getting up to pour another glass, she glanced back at Ginny who still hadn't changed her expression. It was a mixture of disgust and disbelief, so either way, the expression wasn't pretty. Though, it was hilarious.

"Expecting their first child in August." she spoke before taking another small sip of the firewhiskey.

"Malfoy?!" Ginny asked in exaspheration. She doubled over laughing when she read Hermione's expression. "Gin, never even proposition that. That's just...wrong." Hermione said in between her laughter.

"Well, apparently you haven't tried _everybody_. I'm still right."

The girls continued their discussion, but tried to drive it away from Hermione being dateless. Mostly, Ginny wanted the gossip as to who's dating who, who's married, and whatnot. Hermione smiled as Ginny found it hard to believe that not only was Padma dating a former Slytherin, but she was two timing her boyfriend as well. What was even more interesting, was how Hermione had found out. Rather than just send her a letter, Hermione had wanted to visit her old Hogwarts friend, see how she was doing, and see if she had any ideas of single men. Discreetly, of course.

There she met Blaise Zabini. Suprising enough for her, she found his personality quite nice. It seemed that he'd grown out of his childish ways at Hogwarts, Hermione only hoped that his group of Slytherins had as well. After having a lunch with the couple, Hermione went home. By the next day, since she'd found the visit rather pleasant, she decided to visit Seamus as well. She gasped though as Seamus answered with his shirt messed and unbuttoned, and Padma walking around the room behind him, half naked.

"Noooo. I can't believe she'd do that to them! Wow, I never knew she was the one to cheat..Well, she gets around fast" Ginny let out. Hermione nodded in agreement and chuckled at the last comment.

Sighing, Hermione tried to sort everything out. She did seem out of character a bit around Antoinette. Though, she was still herself, Antoinette just happened to bring out the competitive side in Hermione. Yes, that's it.

"So, what are you going to do. Are you going to tell her your 'boyfriend' isn't actually real?" Ginny asked her. Hermione shook her head no.

"No. I'm still getting a date." she said, but the statement lacked confidence.

"Well, I could set you up with someone." she suggested and Hermione sat up straight.

"Um...no offense Ginny, but the guy you set me up with Monday wasn't exactly...the best..." she spoke of it lightly, cringing as she thought of her blind date. Almost as soon as they got to the park, she wanted to throttle Ginny for allowing her to attend this. He was just...bland. Basically, long story short, he had no personality and they had no chemistry whatsoever.

"That was one person. Unless you don't want to find a date.."

"I know, I know. I'm trying." Hermione moaned leaning back against the couch.

"Why does it matter so much? I mean, it's just a date."

"No. We're cousins, and I do love her dearly, but still, she is not going to prove me wrong, or catch me in a lie. Any time something like this happens, she just _assumes_ out of nowhere for false accusations." Hermione began another rant. Ginny sighed, and stopped her rant before she couldn't be.

"You can still tell her you accidentally were drunk when you wrote that letter."

"I can't do that. I'd be humiliated in front of the entire family. No doubt she's told everyone."

Hermione groaned in annoyance before slapping her palm to her forehead. _Why did she have to send that bloody letter?_ She groaned in pain as she stubbed her toe when trying to get up from the couch again to go grab a snack. A pecking at the window caused her to divert her attention. Walking over, she saw an owl she didn't recognize, and figured it was one of many in the Ministry for use.

"Ginny, she's replied already!" Hermione gasped. Giving a small treat to the owl, she watched it momentarily as it flew out of sight. She tore open the letter and ran to the couch to let Ginny read the letter along with her.

"But, she replied with an owl?" Ginny asked dumbfounded. Hermione nodded but noticed that by her friend's expression that she was going to have to explain.

"She sends it regularly through muggle mail, but somehow - I would remember how if it weren't in the middle of the night and me having had two and a half glasses of firewhiskey - it finds itself in the Wizarding World. From there, the Ministry sends one of their owls to get it. It's hard to explain." Hermione said, before unfolding the edges of the letter.

"Wow, she even _folds_ neatly." Ginny said awkwardly. Hermione glared at her, knowing that this was in fact, obvious.

"She's a neat freak." But she couldn't say more as Ginny interrupted her.

"What does it say?" Ginny said, sounding more excited than necessary.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Tell your friends I'm absolutely delighted they can come. I am sorry that your other friends can't, but I can't wait to meet the others. So, the ones that can come, it is this...Harry and Ginny isn't it what you said in your letter? _

_I do hope you're right about it being easier later on. After all, you usually are right about everything. I love that, it helps me think that it will positively happen. You wouldn't believe how much a fool I've made of myself around here. _

_Mum is calling me an babbling idiot, but she understands. I mean, she went through the same when she married dad. I've been running around the house, and according to Jillian, 'speaking incoherently' and 'running like a chicken with it's head cut off'. Those Americans and their terms can really confuse me sometime. It's hard to see how Jillian can adjust so well. She says the sights over there are rather quite lovely, I would like to visit sometime. _

_As for this date you say, hmmm, how does he look? Is he sweet, charming? Anything like the lovely person I'm about to marry?_

_Ah well, I know you said you weren't telling me anything, but please? Just one small tiny thing? What color hair? What color eyes? Is he tall, short? Is he at all good looking like that Viktor Krum you used to date? Oh! Is it _him_?! Agh, Hermione love, you know I can't stand waiting. Suspense is killing me._

_I know you're know going to reply to this letter, or answer my questions, so I'll just see you soon._

_Love,_

_Antoinette Vassar_

"Like I said, I love her, but there are some aspects of her I could live without. I can honestly see her giggling like mad while writing that." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny laughed.

"Are you going to tell her anything about your _fictional_ boyfriend?!" Ginny asked and Hermione once again, shook her head repeatedly.

"No. I am going to find a date...I hope." Hermione spoke letting the letter drop to the coffee table.

"Hermione, like I said earlier. You have only about...two days to find one."

"I know, I know." she sighed before taking the glasses of firewhiskey to the sink.

"One more person. Please, you might like this guy. He's a friend of Lavender's friend. Please Hermione, we have to leave Saturday, and it's Wednesday." Ginny suggested.

Hermione nodded in defeat, she knew Ginny was really wanting to set her up again, and was getting desperate. She spoke once before walking into her bedroom.

"One more person, but that's it." Ginny smiled in triumph.

"Perfect. I'll set it up for tomorrow."


	3. Three's Company

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter three. I know I promised Draco soon, but don't worry. This is the chapter that gets the plot going though, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to **iluv2dance** who is also a dedicated reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Three's Company**

Sunlight peeled through the window in Hermione's bedroom, causing her to squint her eyes. She awoke to a small headache; small, but still there. It wasn't necessarily a hangover, gods no, just a little pang after having a few glasses of firewhiskey in the middle of the night. Rolling out of the bed, she'd wished that she'd went to bed at her regular time rather than staying up and having a late night discussion with Ginny. Thursday came too quickly for Hermione's liking, as did her date.

With her eyes half open, she stumbled her way into the bathroom. A loud yawn emitted from her mouth before she reached to turn the water on in the shower. The hot stung her flesh as she stepped in, but it helped her get awake as well. Suddenly, she felt a bit more refreshed as the water pelted her. She cupped her hands together and splashed the water onto her face. Groaning, she remembered that Antoinette had written her again last night. _Argh, what did it say?_

Oh yes, most of the letter was about Hermione's so called boyfriend. Great. She was leaving Sunday and still hadn't the slightest clue as to who she could bring as her "date". Of course, she was expected to be there Saturday or Sunday anyways, so she would be on time. Hopefully, this person Ginny was setting her up with would turn out to be nice.

She was reluctant to go out with someone she didn't know. With what happened with the last one Ginny tried to set her up with, she was even more worried about this one. After all, it was expected after the horrid date she'd had earlier and knew not to get her hopes set very high. To be honest, she didn't pay attention half the time there and didn't even remember his name. It did start with an 'A' though, she did know that.

Silently, she scolded herself. She was not the type of person to just go forgetting someone's name just days after meeting them..Although he was incredibly boring..._Albert...Adam...Alim...Alex...Yes, Alex, that's it._

"Hermione, hurry up in the shower! You're going to be late!" Ginny's voice caused Hermione to jump.

Moments later, she stepped out of the shower and dried off. Muttering a drying spell, her hair was as bushy and untamable as before. She sighed, and put on a robe before walking out the door to meet Ginny's face. Unexpectedly, she also opened the door to reveal Parvati as well. _Oh my..._She thought as she remembered it had been a while since she'd seen Parvati. From the look on Parvati's face, she seemed more ecstatic than usual.

"Ohh Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you were looking?" This was all Hermione heard Parvati squeeling.

Hermione tried her best to put on a pleasant smile when asking Parvati what she was doing in her home during this time of day.

"Well, Ginny invited me of course." Parvati spoke as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Though, it was pretty much.

"Of course." Hermione spoke in a strained smile through gritted teeth. She was obviously here to help Hermione get ready for her date. Hermione reminded herself to yell at Ginny for allowing Parvati on this news. With how she was in Hogwarts, Hermione was sure that with this, she'd probably die from excitement. She glanced at Ginny who let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, let's um...get started shall we?" Ginny let out while still looking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long day. Suddenly, Parvati slung the doors of her wardrobe open. She gasped as she noticed the size of Hermione's closet and disappeared inside of it. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and seen Parvati's head stick out the door of the closet.

"You didn't tell me you had a walk-in closet," she squeeled even more.

"Oh, well, it um...came with the flat. Each room does." Hermoine spoke as her and Ginny slowly began walking towards the closet. They jumped as a large mass of clothes came flying towards them. Ginny jumped out of the way instantly. Hermione however, wasn't as lucky; she gasped as something hit her.

"Oww! My eye!"

Parvati's head reemerged once more as she muttered an apology. Hermione didn't even get a glance at her before she was back in the closet. She dodged with the eye she could still see in, as more and more clothes came forward in all directions. Ginny, noticing that Hermione still hadn't taken her hand off her eye, conjured a pack of ice. Muttering a 'thanks', she placed the icepack across her eye and shivered at the coldness.

"A-hah! Got it. This is the perfect one for your date."

Parvati came out looking triumphant. She paled just a bit when she noticed that Hermione had an icepack on her eye. But Hermione blushed as she saw what outfit Parvati had came out with. It was a yellow dress her mother had bought her last summer. Though, she didn't have much choice as they forced her to wear it and threatened her.

She came out blushing, and feeling a bit uncomfortable; she wasn't used to showing this much skin. It was strapless, and was a bright, yet a somewhat faded color of yellow, and stopped a little below her knees. Easy to show, the dress revealed cleavage. Small floral designs were around the bottom, and outlined in white. This was easy enough to admit, this dress was not something Hermoine would usually wear.

"I can't wear this!" She protested but Parvati and Ginny shook their heads.

"Hermione, I know this is not you, but you have to wear it. It looks so good on you, and we haven't even done your hair yet." Ginny argued.

"Yes, oh please Hermione, wear it?"

"Why would I want to - wait, what are you doing to my hair?" She asked warily.

"Just a few curling, untangling, and unfrizzing charms. You'll look beautiful." Parvati mentioned.

"No, no, no. I can't change everything just for this one date" Hermione disapproved and Parvati sighed in defeat. She nodded before taking a lookat Ginny.

"Fine. No hair change. But you have to wear the dress." Ginny bargained with her.

Hermione sighed. She knew they were determined on this. Either she walked out of here with new hair, or with this dress.

"Alright. I'll wear the dress" She spoke making Parvati squeel even more in delight. She held her finger up to silence her for a moment to continue, "Only if you make it a bit more comfortable for me to wear."

Ginny and Parvati looked at each other as if debating this with each other. Finally, they nodded and muttered a spell. Hermoine's dress became an inch longer and the cleavage was reduced to a fair amount. Though, still not pleased, Hermione knew this was as far as they would go with altering the dress. Suddenly, she was yanked inside the closet to help them look for shoes.

Parvati was not pleased to find that she only had about four pairs of shoes, but was happy to find some that would work with the outfit. Taking her time, Hermione put on the white sandals and went to brush out her hair. She didn't want it changed, she just wanted to tame it a bit. After a few minutes, she came out looking pleased, with her hair a little more manageable.

"Hermione, is your eye still feeling any better?" Parvati asked.

"To be honest, no. It really hurts." She said and sat down on the bed.

Ginny pulled the icepack off to inspect the damage. She let out a noise that Hermione could only determine as bad when looking at her eye. "How bad is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's not bad to where you have to go to the doctor. But you do need a cooling charm on it to help the swelling go down, and something that makes it not visible." Ginny spoke and Hermione groaned in annoyance.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Oh, I got it! Here!" Parvati spoke a spell.

Hermione felt something rap around her head and cover up her eye. Walking over to the nightstand, she groaned once more. Over her eye was a white eyepatch. Great, this will be a wonderful story as a first impression, which is basically all she had. "Parvati, this is.."

"Color Coordinated" She answered Hermoine smartly. A laugh from Ginny could be heard. As horrible and cold it was on her eye, she knew it was what she had to wear for the swelling. And to keep it away from the human eye. A gasp from Parvati again caused Hermione to turn her head.

"You're late! Hurry!" Hermione quickly grabbed her changepurse with her money. Stopping, she realized she didn't know where she was supposed to go or who she was supposed to be looking for.

"You're going to Florean Fortescues. He'll know you when he sees you. If not, he has brown shaggy hair." Ginny said. Hermione didn't have time to question as to why her date was at an ice cream parlor.

Hermione nodded before apparating. When she looked ahead of her, sure enough, there was a sign that said 'Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor'. Walking in, she sat near a table in the corner on the patio. Flattening out her sundress, she was beginning to rethink this. "Hermione Granger?" A voice behind her spoke.

Turning, she met with a shaggy brown haired male with blue eyes. Collecting herself, she blushed. "Yes. I'm Hermione Granger."

He smiled. He smiled! Did that mean he was interested? Hermione realized she sounded a bit like a small schoolgirl with a crush. "I'm Thomas Bergoun." He flashed a smile that could dazzle anyone. Definitely not like Alex.

Oh boy...this was going to be an interesting day...

An hour later over at the flat, Harry and Ginny were sitting down in the kitchen just finishing meal. Ginny went to put their plates in the sink. The two went into the living room and sat down on the couch and began a game of Wizard's Chess. Hey, not much of an ordinary date, but Ginny promised him a game a few nights before. She sat down next to him, despite being told that she was supposed to sit across from him.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked and he smirked.

"Not at all." He said pulling her closer to him.

Minutes passed, and as expected, Harry was winning. Though, Ginny was an adequate player; especially when she's this competitive at any type of game or competition.

"Well, how do you think Hermione's date's going?" Harry asked her, she chuckled.

"Um, I dunno. Honeslty Harry, on our date you talk about Hermione's?" Ginny joked making Harry grin. "To be honest, I don't know. It's been an hour, so she should like him. But, who knows, it's only twelve in the afternoon." She said smirking.

"Ugh, Ginny. Not something I'd like to think about. But I know what could help time pass." He said smirking once more before pulling her even closer until his lips were on hers. He kept one hand on her back and another on in her hair. He mumbled something leaning into her. "What was that?" She asked pulling away smiling causing him to fall into her. With his weight advantage, it caused them to tumbled on Ginny's back on the couch so Harry was on top of her with his face still resting on her.

In a still muffled voice, he spoke louder than the last time she said it, "I love you"

She laughed before saying, "I love you too"

They couldn't continue anything else as Hermione appeared suddenly cursing. She gasped when she noticed the location of Harry's face. Ginny blushed crimson and shoved Harry off of her. Confused, Harry mutter "Ginny what are you - oh" Until he realized that Hermione was right in front of him.

"Hermione, it isn't what it looks like." Ginny said quickly. Harry said a 'hello' to Hermione, and told he had to leave. He had to go and take a cold shower at home.

"Why are you back so soon?" Ginny asked. Hermione began pacing.

"Well, we were getting along, til I mentioned the wedding. That just added to the already awkward date. Especially since he thought, if he was going to consider doing this, he could have the opportunity to feel me up! I knew I shouldn't have worn this stupid dress." Hermione shouted before making a disgusted noise.

"What'd you do to him?" Ginny asked shocked. Hermione huffed.

"I slapped him, and called him an arse and then I left."

At this time, the door opened to reveal Luna walking in as Harry left. She followed into the living room to see everyone in here, and Hermione pacing like she was wanting a hole in the floor. By now, she didn't even bother as to asking why and just sat down in the chair next to them. Lucky enough, Ron had filled Luna in about the whole dating situation a few days back.

"I guess that's it then. I can't find a date. There's no way I can face Antoinette like this." Hermione sat down on the couch. Silence fell and Hermione realized that this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I'm open for suggestions" Hermione said.

Luna had perfect timing. On the table, she spotted the _Daily Prophet_ and began looking through it. An ad caused her to stop for a moment, before she began to smile. "Hermione, if you're desperate. You could always sign up for an escort." She offered, before Hermione looked at her.

"Let me see this." Ginny took the paper from Luna's outstretched hand and began to read.

"_Having trouble finding a date? Can't find someone that tickles your fancy? We can help. Just owl to our escort service and you'll get a reply within two hours about your perfect match. We have many employees that fit in many different criterias. Do you want dark, tall, and handsome? Or do you want an intellectual? All you have to do is tell us a little about yourself and the type of escort you are requesting, the amount of time you need for them, and send in the payment of 40 galleons. Not only will you have a reply within two hours, but you will have the escort too. Whoever the escort, they know how they must act, and if they do not act appropriately, you are allowed to fire them and send them back. Again, all it takes is a letter and a few galleons and your good to go!"_

Below was the address to where the mail was to be sent to. Ginny looked a bit dumbfounded at the letter when finishing. Hermione was desperate, that was true, but was she desperate enough for this?

"What's the address?" Hermione groaned.

Apparently so.


	4. Greetings

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, I've been busy. Don't have your hopes set up for a next chapter very soon, as I'm going out of state on vacation. Some of you are a bit disappointed with who the escort is, saying that it is out of character, but it will be explained in time as to why. Please tell me what you think.

Remember, my beta hasn't been replying, so these past three chapters are unedited.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **VampireKisses** who left me a wonderful review on the last chapter.

* * *

** Chapter Four - Greetings**

The three girls began writing the letter, embarrassing as it was. At first when they began writing the letter, Hermione thought about not doing it at all, but Ginny had spent five minutes just talking her into it. The only problem, was how the escort was supposed to look as in appearance and personality. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna spent most of the time arguing over what description for the escort. "Sexy and Taut" Ginny spoke blushing. Hermione shook her head in disapproval, scribbling out the words Ginny had written while Hermione wasn't looking.

"I think you should just put dreamy," Luna sighed.

"Well I think he should be intellegent." Hermione concluded before realizing that she couldn't very well show up with someone who knew nothing about her. "Since we don't know him, I think we should go to dinner tomorrow, all of us. You know, to get aquainted with him and so the whole trip isn't all uncomfortable. How about it?"

Ginny nodded, as well as Luna. This was working out pretty well. Now everyone could attend with them at dinner so everyone could get to know the escort along with Hermione. Ginny mentioned a new restaraunt opening up last week, and that her and Harry had been dying to try it. It was supposed to be a very classy place though, so they would need to find something suitable for them to wear. The girls nodded, and disclosed the information about attending dinner tomorrow in her letter along with bringing enough clothes and money to last a month.

By the end of the letter, they had found Hermione asking for a 'handsome, dreamy, but also intellegent man'. All that was left to do now was wait until she received a reply. Of course, it did say the escort would appear at the door with the reply, but Hermione didn't think they could get all of that set up within the hour. People are known to exaggerate after all; Hermione would know for these past two weeks with her letters.

Instead of just waiting around for a reply, Hermione and Ginny took Luna with them to go out to Diagon Alley; after Hermione changed into something comfortable, of course. Hermione knew Ginny had wanted to go visit the second-hand robe shop. Yes, Ginny may have been able to afford better now, but she still liked the ones here, and felt no need to buy anything higher when she could be pleased just as much in a cheaper store. There was a new shipment of dresses the week before as well, and Ginny had been searching through them when she found one she desperately wanted to wear. Unfortunately, with the timing, she had already used what extra money she had. Now having gotten her pay from work, she wanted to go back, hoping that they still had it. Luckily, they did, and perfect in her size.

Hermione told the girls she was going into the stationary shop to purchase a new quill as she had forgotten earlier from her anger. Luna and Ginny, not wanting to go into the stationary shop, retreated to a cafe for a while where Hermione met them afterwards. The three girls sat eating their lunch after letting Harry and Ron know about dinner tomorrow night.

"Hermione, you still haven't told me what an aeer-oo-planne is," Ginny said.

"Dad wrote in _The Quibbler_ that they look like dragons and have to eat you for you to be able to ride them." At Ginny's expression, Hermione chuckled and assured her that it wouldn't eat them.

"I can't really explain what an _airplane_ is, you'll find out soon enough though. I guess Luna's a bit on track with it looking kind of like a dragon though. Not in characterisitics or anything, just its general form. Don't worry. It's sort of like your broom, but different. " Hermione sighed before taking a bite of her sheperd's pie.

When finished eating, Luna apparated to the Burrow where Ron was currently at. Hermione and Ginny decided to stay in town just a bit longer to go to Madame Malkin's just to look around for a while. As soon as she entered, Hermione was in awe. Of course, she wasn't one with the most sense and wasn't all up-to-date with fashion, but the robes that were in here were completely amazing.

Now she knew why her and Ginny hadn't come in here before, they looked very high priced. But surprisingly, after looking around, Hermione found that with hers and Ginny's jobs, the prices were now quite reasonable. Back in their days at Hogwarts, Ginny and Hermione had only the money of their parents to help them. Though, now, they were both successful in their areas of work, and had very good pay wages so that they could afford these things. If they wanted to, that is.

"Hermione, here, try this on." Ginny walked over to her handing her a dress. Ginny held it up to Hermione in front of the mirror, and she had to admit, it was beautiful. Though, Hermione shoved it away when Ginny pressed more for her to try it on.

"I'm not buying anything, there's no need." Hermione said causing Ginny to roll her eyes before putting the dress back on the rack. A few minutes later, they had come out empty handed as expected, after all they were just looking, and apparated home.

They stopped abruptly. A man was standing at the door with two suitcases at his sides, still not realizing that they were behind him. As she saw him lean over to take a look at the small garden, Hermione saw a glimpse of his face and gasped. This caught his attention and caused him to turn around before smirking. No, this was definitely not expected. After all, who would expect a stranger at your door? Well, technically, it was somewhat expected, and not so much of a stranger.

Ginny's eyes widened as she immediately recognized who it was. She glanced at Hermione, to see if she was seeing the same thing.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked flabbergasted. Obviously so, Ginny concluded. Draco raised his hand against his chest in mock hurt.

"Why Granger, don't you recognize your escort when you see him?" He smirked. This was all Hermione heard before landing on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Hermione...Hermione..Hermione?"

"Should just leave her there."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Oh, so I'm not entitled to my opinion?"

"Not in here you aren't."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she saw a mass of red hair falling towards her face. Looking out the windows, it was now obviously dark, and Hermione was feeling a bit sleepy.

"Ahhh!" She jumped up, causing Ginny to back up some. Hermione grabbed the couch to hold on to until she could fully see. Sitting down, she grabbed her head pulling Ginny down beside her. "Ginny, I had the most horrifying dream. We sent some weird letter and Malfoy showed up as my so called 'Date'." Hermione spoke trying to chuckle, hoping that Ginny would confirm that it was all a dream.

"Um...that really happened. You passed out." Ginny said, fearing Hermione's reaction. Hermione groaned loudly, falling back into the couch. She turned from behind her. Sure enough, there were the two suitcases. A cough grabbed her attention from the other side of the kitchen.

"Granger, some people are trying to get some sleep. The neighbors wouldn't like it if your lungs woke them up for nothing." He leaned against the kitchen counter eating an apple. Hermione stood up and pointed her finger at him.

"You, you get out of this house!" She grabbed his suitcases but they wouldn't budge. Continuing to pull on them, they still would not move. Turning to Draco, she saw him twirling his wand in his fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere Granger. It's not like I want to be in the house of a mudblood and a weasel. Remember the contract?" Hermione blanked. A contract? She knew nothing of a contract. Only that stupid letter.

"You will speak like that in our home!" Hermione yelled glaring at him.

"What contract?" Ginny asked from the couch.

Hermione snatched it out of Draco's hands as soon as it appeared in front of her. Scanning over it, there was the ad Luna had shown her, but this was just the ad. There was no way it was a contract. "I have no idea what you're talking - " Suddenly, something in the ad caught her eye. _Ahh, of course, why didn't I see this part?_ She thought to herself as she read over it. Damn the fine print.

_Your forty galleons sent with your first letter is the down payment of our services. Each week you shall pay your escort forty galleons for the time that he accompanies you. Even if you're upset about this, remember, you can always deduct from his pay if he acts in any way against your liking. Though, if you are not pleased with your escort chosen for you, you may ask to return within twenty-four hours. Though, know that we will only accept returns when the escort himself is willfull in this action as well. Know as well that even if the escort and you are both willing to have a return, you are still not viable for the down payment already given._

"What do you mean you aren't going anywhere? You can go back! And forty galleons a week?! That's a scam!" Hermione said waving the fine print in his face.

Taking his finger, he pushed it to the side. "No, that's business. And as it says, 'if both parties are willing'. While you are already ready to march out the door, I, myself, am not." Ginny walked up to where Hermione and Draco were at now with a look of confusion.

"Why the hell not?" Ginny asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Weaselette. Don't want your precious Potter hearing that kind of language from you. That information is none of your business. Like I said, it's really not like I want to be here surrounded by muggle lovers."

"I told you about speaking like that!" Hermione said slamming the ad on the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you even here?" Ginny asked, Draco rolled his eyes.

"You sure know how to pick your roomates Granger, I've already answered this. I am the escort."

"But, _why_ are you an escort?"

"I may choose to tell you in due time, but for now, I will only say that it is none of your business."

"Where is the address for the company?" Hermione asked frustrated. "Ahah! Here it is. We're taking you straight there. Come on."

"Granger, as I've said. I, being the other party in question, am not willing, therefore, no return. Plus they are closed at this time of night. Well, the building itself is. Through the night the letters are handled at home."

"Well I guess they wouldn't mind making a house call!" Ginny suggested. Hermione thanked her, but Draco gave the two a triumphant look.

"Unfortunately Weasley, no one knows who really runs the business. They don't know the name of the owner. No name, no address. Looks like you are stuck with me." He sighed and Hermione marched over to the dresser near the far wall of the living room. She began pulling out the table from the center and earned curious glances from both Draco and Ginny.

"Umm, Hermione. I know you're angry, but do you mind _not_ destroying the living room?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her face. "No. Since he has to stay the night, I have to move the table so his big feet doesn't break anything during the night." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm staying on the couch?" Draco asked.

"Because. Our house, our beds. You get the couch." Hermione said.

"No." He said simply walking over to where Hermione was throwing a blanket over the couch.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes you do!"

"I'm showering first." He said.

"What makes you think you get to do everything your way?" She asked him.

"Because. One, I'm a Malfoy. Two, I'm the guest."

"One, I don't care if you're a bloody Hippogriff, you aren't sleeping in either of our beds!" Draco held a hand up to stop her.

"There is no way you're comparing me to those...creatures." He spoke in disgust. She glared at him even more.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. You're lucky that's all I'm comparing you to. You didn't let me finish. And two, you won't be the guest for long. Either way, you're sleeping on the couch." She noted seriously.

"I'm still taking a shower first."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"When Owls fly out my arse!" she yelled and Draco turned.

"Oh would you look at that! There goes five of them right out!"

"Argh!! You are sleeping on the couch!" She said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

Ginny sighed and turned towards the hallway. Conjuring up her pajamas, she crawled into bed. Before going to sleep, she remembered to put a silencing charm on it.


	5. Nimble Fancy's Escort Service

Remember, my beta hasn't been responding to my emails, so I warn you that this chapter is still unbeta'd as well. I'm more than likely not going to update until I catch the chapters up to date with the editing. Sorry, but this chapter's a bit short. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to TheOneAndOnly .

* * *

Chapter Five - Nimble Fancy's Escort Service 

Ginny yawned, slipping into her house shoes and putting a robe over her pyjamas. Opening the door, a creak in the floor sounded when she set her foot down. She winced, hoping not to wake anyone. Suddenly, she remembered the night before and wondered if Draco was really still here. Walking into the living room, she tried to hide her laughter.

Draco was sprawled out, much too big for their couch, and laying across him was a sign that said 'I will not be Silenced'. She took the time when he was finally quiet to examine him. His appearance hadn't really changed since Hogwarts, except for his white-blond hair. Instead of being gelled back, he now let it hang loosely above his eyes. The same pale color on his skin had remained, as well as his lanky figure. Quidditch may not have buffed everyone up, though it certainly did get them a bit muscular. Obviously his bone structure, along with the hair and his eyes, helped proved that he was a Malfoy. Ginny rolled her eyes at this thought, it was ridiculous. _A Malfoy, in the house of a Weasley and a muggle-born!_

Ginny looked towards the kitchen; Hermione was making breakfast(which happened to smell very good at the moment), and said 'good morning' to Ginny. Easy enough to tell, Hermione was already dressed to go as soon as they finished breakfast. She told her 'good morning' in return and that she'd be back momentarily after she got dressed, and told Hermione to go ahead and wake Draco up for breakfast. After breakfast was finished, Hermione decided to wake Draco.

Hermione grabbed a spare shoe she found lying on the floor and threw it at Draco. "Get up Malfoy"

Draco's nose twitched, _what was this horrid smell?_ Realizing that something was in his face and terrified of what it was, Draco's eyes popped open immediately and jumped at the sight of the bright blue heel laying across his face. He screamed, and jumped off the couch, barely missing the armchair. Unfortunately, he did not miss the sign that was now laying on the floor that sent him falling to the ground. Jumping up and regaining his balance, he began mumbling to himself.

Ginny came running back into the room to find Hermione on the floor laughing, and Draco mumbling to himself about "horrible fashion sense - colors..oh the colors.." in a very discomforted voice. Both of which was very...unexpected.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked as both regained their composure.

"Nothing. Malfoy just had a little traumatic experience with your blue heels." Hermione chucked, earning a glare from Draco.

"Malfoy, what did you do to my shoes?" Ginny asked in a threatening tone. Malfoy's garing at Hermione stopped as he moved it towards Ginny.

"I did nothing to them! The stupid mudblood threw it on me! How am I supposed to know it was a shoe?" He asked and then grabbed his nose with his finger. "Do you people know nothing of hygiene?"

"Why yes Malfoy, I baithe daily, alot more than you do!" Ginny began to yell.

"Breakfast's done. Although I don't know if I'm going to give you any for saying -" Hermione tried to intervene before Ginny got physical, but she was cut off as Draco zoomed past her and filling up a plate.

Ginny walked into the kitchen with Hermione where Draco was at the bar beside them, not wanting to 'share a table'. He was muttering small charms to see if the food was poisoned before he eat it. Ginny served herself a plate of what was left as she sat down across from Hermione. Ginny yawned again, wondering what the time was. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was eleven o' clock and Hermione had two hours to get Draco back. This was the peace that she was wanting to keep, the peace that would be gone for a very long time if Draco didn't agree to leave. After they were done, they immediately were taking him to the company.

"I can't believe they sent Malfoy over here. They must be raving lunatics." Hermione spoke, Ginny chuckled.

"Right here," Draco spoke, and Hermione turned.

"Oh, I know. Didn't say I was talking to you though, did I?" Draco sneered before returning to his coffee.

"I wonder who runs the company?" Ginny asked, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm more curious as to why he's an escort at all," Hermione said, and Ginny nodded in agreement. Draco coughed, restating his appearance at the breakfast table once more.

"It isn't any of your business, as I said last night."

For the rest of their meal time(Yes, while Draco was still there), much to Draco's dismay, they discussed many theories as to why he was an escort. They began from being completely plausible, to absolutely outrageous..and strange.

"Maybe he lost a bet to his Slytherin friends and had to repay them." Ginny suggested and Draco sighed.

"Wrong again Weasley."

"Perhaps he owes some kind of money to the Mafia or something and can't get hired anywhere else," Hermione spoke, forgetting that they were not familiar with muggles.

"What?" The two voices asked in unison.

"Nevermind," Hermione groaned.

"Maybe he slept with a guy in a drunken accident, his father found out and disowned him." Hermione laughed so hard she began coughing on her food as Ginny said this.

"..."

Draco gave her a look before grabbing onto his coffee and his toast and sliding away from the table.

Hermione and Ginny threw the remainders of the food on their plate away and placed their plates to be washed while they were gone. Opening the door to leave, Hermione motioned for Draco to come on by yelling "Come on ferret". Noticing that he wasn't moving, Hermione stepped towards him before grabbing him and dragging him towards the door. Unfortunately, with his advantage, she didn't have nearly enough strength to move him. Ginny sighed, and went over to Hermione. If he wouldn't go willingly, fine. She placed a body bind on him when he wasn't looking, and with a _POP! _ all of them were gone.

Draco looked furious as they brought him inside the building of the company. It wasn't large or anything, just a small building. They entered and immediately saw a short plump woman at the desk in front of them. Walking over to her, her smile got even wider than when they first entered, which seemed impossible. Draco looked horrified as they stepped closer, she had something green right in the middle of her teeth. If Hermione made him get any closer to this woman, she was seriously going to need to take her shoes(and possibly her outfit) to the cleaners.

"Hello, welcome to Nimble Fancy's Escort Service, here to find someone that tickles your fancy for you. I'm Cocoa Chola, how may I help you?" The large woman asked. Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing, _Cocoa Chola? Did she know she's named after a muggle drink?_ This earned her strange looks from the woman, Draco, and Ginny. Hermione stopped herself, remembering why they were there. Quietly, she had Ginny mutter the spell so that Draco wasn't binded anymore.

"Yes, Mrs. erm...Chola, we're here to return this escort." Hermione said.

"Are you returning him within the first twenty-four hours of delivery?"

"Yes."

"Is he willing?"

"I am - Ahhh!" Draco jumped around as he felt someone pinch his backhind quarters, hard. Looking, he didn't see many people, any really. Oh Merlin, that only meant one thing. Either it was one of the two standing next to him(who also had the easiest access), the man in the corner with extremely tight pants that made Draco look sick, or the other plump woman walking down the hallway. Draco looked, she had even worse teeth than Cocoa Chola, and two of them were missing! She had lipstick on her teeth and her heels went horribly with her floral dress.

Draco didn't want to think that these four were the only options, or he would surely vomit. She gave him a toothy grin and waved her small stubby fingers at him before disappearing. Question answered. Draco whimpered while rubbing his bottom, earning a strange look from the women left remaining in the room.

"You need to see the Vice-President of the company down the hall to complete the return." Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him down the hall before he could protest. Knocking on the door that said 'Vice-President Cornelia Finickbee' before walking in after hearing a "Come in".

There were four chairs surrounding a large oak desk. The room had bookshelves around some of the walls, and one behind the desk. The leather chair that the Vice-President occupied was grabbing a book before turning around. Cornelia Finickbee looked alot like Cornelius Fudge in some ways, only alot smaller(and with the exception of the last name difference). She was very petite and attractive, and wore bright red lipstick. Her dark brown wavy hair lay softly at her shoulders which stood out against her Apricot colored skin tone. And thankfully for Draco, she didn't have a hideous smile or anything in between her teeth. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you Mrs. Finickbee. Not to be nosy -"

"It's what you're best at Granger," Draco spoke getting a jab from Ginny.

"Are you by any chance related to Cornelius Fudge?" Hermione asked and Cornelia smiled.

"Yes, I am. He's my uncle,"

"Oh, I was just curious, you look similar." Hermione smiled in return.

Draco butted in mumbling "Kiss up" receiving a jab from Hermione this time. He was going to be black and blue by the time they were out of there.

"Back on topic,we were sent from the front desk to come here. We're here to return this escort and it has been within the twenty-four hours of his arrival to my home." Hermione spoke politely as Draco glared at her.

"Please state your name?" Cornelia Finickbee asked.

"Hermione Granger.." Hermione mumbled.

"Granger, Granger, Granger..." Cornelia said to herself looking through the book she'd pulled off the shelf when they arrived. Shutting the book, she looked back to the bookshelf and returned failing. Hermione tapped her foot in annoyance. Finally, as she pulled a drawer of her desk open to contain many folders, she pulled a small folder out. "Hermione Granger, age twenty, current residence is in London?"

"Yes that's correct." Hermione confirmed.

"Is the escort willing to participate in a return?"

Draco thought about the bruises, and it dawned on him. All the time that he'd have to spend with Hermione and the rest of her little buddies, and to pretend to be her boyfriend! Merlin, he could barely stand when he saw her at the hallways at Hogwarts. That was it, he could not do this. Any other girl was fine, but this was the mudblood.

"I am." he said. Hermione and Ginny turned to face him, shocked.

"You are?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I said, Granger"

"Well then, let's get the transaction going." Cornelia looked at her file once more scanning her finger across it. Suddenly, it stopped and she frowned, causing Hermione to panic. "Dear me, it seems I can't."

"What do you mean I can't?! He's willing!"

"Unfortunately, he arrived at your home twenty-five hours ago, I'm afraid the time-warranty has expired."

"But -"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you requested this escort -" Cornelia was saying before Hermione cut her off.

"Yes! I requested someone, but not him! Can't I exchange him or something?" Hermione asked desperately.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Cornelia said, Hermione sighed. The woman may be the Vice-President of a company, but it was an escort service. She didn't seem to be the intellect. Cornelia clasped her hands together and put them behind her head as she leaned back into her chair.

"This escort, is Draco Malfoy - " Hermione began and Cornelia nodded.

"The devilishly handsome and sexy Draco Malfoy" he interjected.

"I would like to exchange him for an escort who is not Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but that isn't an option. As stated, you requested someone 'handsome, dreamy, and also intellegent'?"

"Exactly, _handsome_ ! I said _handsome _!" Draco chuckled at her description, and then gasped when hearing what Hermione said.

"Excuse me, but I am in every way attractive." He stated matter-of-factly. Cornelia chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept him if he is unwilling." Cornelia sighed, Hermione stood up out of her seat.

"I can't accept him either! Let me speak to the owner of the compay!"

"Please, Miss Granger, there's nothing I nor the owner can do. Now please would you excuse me to my work or I shall have to call security."

Hermione fumed, grabbing Draco by the arm towards the door while being followed by Ginny. Before the door shut, Draco yelled as he was forced out the door, "I will not take this abuse!"

Leaving the building, Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. She stomped her foot on the ground, determined to take her anger out on something. It was either the ground, or Draco. And right now, Draco seemed to be the better option. She glared at him and began charging towards him, as he began to look terrified. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm holding her back. "He isn't worth it!" Draco was about to object, but realized that he would be giving an invitation for a beat-down. Hermione groaned before stopping the attempt to break free.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked.

Draco smirked and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not going anywhere, so I guess it's time to reintroduce me to Potty and Weaselbee."

A yelp from Ginny caused the two to turn. She was rubbing her backside and had the same look as Draco did earlier. Draco looked horrified as he saw the woman from earlier that had pinched him. His hand found it's way on his bottom, guarding it. She gave a seductive grin, but Draco gasped. It wasn't at him this time, it was at Ginny. Oh dear Merlin, he was going to puke.

Wait, no.

Ginny did for him. 


	6. Candlelight Disaster

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter six, my internet's down, so I dunno when I can update again. Because of this, I'll give you guys a little preview of what the next chapter is about. Hermione and the gang have to board the plane, Draco learns that he has to live with muggles, and you finally meet Antoinette! Woot! Hope you like this chapter, it finally has some Ron!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would make Draco and Hermione get together and have lots of babies. But sadly, I can't.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **SGallops**. Enjoy!

"Oh Ginny, Harry's going to love this on you!" Hermione blushed crimson when realizing what she said. Ginny smirked as she twirled in her simple brown dress. It was a wide halter v-neck and had a brooch in the center where the material met. A simple brown headband rested on Ginny's head and she took one more glance at her mirror to check her makeup. Turning around, she saw Hermione's outfit as well as they turned on the corner of the restaraunt. She had a strapless red dress that went down to her knees while her hair was done up in a bun.

"Why Granger, I never figured you to think dirty." Draco's voice drawled around the corner from where they just came. As soon as he came into visibility, it was obvious that he was smirking while speaking this. Hermione's smile dropped as she saw him. He was wearing a button up shirt and khaki pants that Hermione had forced him to wear.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ginny said, sending him a glare.

Hermione wasn't paying any attention at all anymore, she was too busy praying that Harry and Ron didn't get them kicked out of the restaraunt by the sight of him. Walking inside the doors, they entered to meet a man greeting them, asking about their reservation. Hermione gave him her name, and he nodded before leading them to their table. Everything was beautiful inside as the small group left the foryier. The curtains were a dark green and had golden tiebacks that revealed wall-to-ceiling windows that were somewhat cylinder shaped, while the furniture was white with the same golden coloured designs in the seats. Hermione jabbed Malfoy with her elbow as he spoke, "Look, the curtains match your hideous dress - Ow!"

Ginny couldn't believe this was where they were dining. During her years at Hogwarts, they would have never even been able to use the restroom in these types of places! Thank Merlin for Fred and George's booming business and their new jobs. While Ginny was an Obliviator at the Ministry, Ron was an Auror along with Harry. Hermione worked there as well with the three, just in a seperate department. With receiving a new promotion a few months back, Hermione received a very generous pay raise with it.

They were only seated for a few moments when the others arrived. First Harry did, and greeted Ginny with an incoherent sentence("Nemkiw"). Ginny smiled and kissed him, while Hermione chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes, "Such a charmer Potter, you sly bastard". With the remark, Harry noticed Draco's presence and his eyes widened. Draco heard his name and turned to Harry smirking.

"Nice to know I'm acknowledged"

"Malfoy? What the hell? Where did you come from?"

"My parents thought they were being very very selfish having all that money, power, and good looks to just themselves, so they combined them all and shagged like rabbbits until they produced the intellegent handsome man you see before you today."

"I know that!" Harry tried not to yell in order not to be kicked out. "Er..I know what you're talking about! No I don't know what you're talking about about the smart and good looking part...or the shagging part" He shivered, struggled with words to form a correct sentence.

"Then don't ask." Draco said simply.

"Harry, please. Sit down and we'll explain." Harry complied to Hermione's request before giving a curious look at Ginny.

"You knew?" Ginny nodded. "Why's he sitting next to Hermione? What about the wedding and the letter and - oh no. Hermione, please say it isn't so! It's Malfoy!"

"Hey!" Draco said, offended.

"Harry, please. We'll explain when Ron and Luna get here." Hermione spoke. Ginny put a hand on his thigh, soothing him, a little more than necessary. Draco looked in disgust, knowing what was going on under the table. Before long, they were making out at the table. Both Hermione and Draco wanted nothing more than to leave, fornication in front of them was very unnecessary. Ginny sighed when removing herself from swallowing Harry's face, Draco smirked, and Hermione suddenly shrieked . Draco's eyes darted up, and Harry and Ginny turned around sharply. Ginny and Draco broke out into fits of laughter as Hermione and Harry looked wide-eyed.

In front of them was Luna, and a person that was unmistakably Ron, who was red in the face at the sight of Draco. Though, he was not dressed as Ron Weasley normally would. His appearance was altered with a spell, and held hands with Luna. He had longer red hair, and a dress on. In fact, the dress looked similar to Hermione's, only in a seperate colour.

"Shit Weasel, if I'd known you wanted a sex change - " Draco began, looking at Ron's new appearance.

"Ronald is perfectly content with his gender, but I still think he's attractive this way as well." Luna received a few glances.

"Malfoy? Where did you come from?" Ron boomed, only in a much more feminine voice than he'd have liked.

"I think we already covered this." Draco drawled, Harry scowled.

"Oh my, Ron, maybe we should just go and feed the snorkleblats - "

"Lovegood, what are you on about?"

"Ron, erm...Well, this was unexpected." Harry spoke.

"Harry, he's - he's a girl!" Ginny broke out in fits of laughter once more.

"Everyone, shut up!" Hermione said, instantly shutting up the group. "Sit down, and all will be explained, hopefully." She said, eyeing Ron at the last bit. The two sat down, and ordered their food when the waiter finally arrived. It took a minute, as yet again like at the cafe, the waiter's took their time getting to their table, worried about the chaos around their table.

"Now Hermione. Explain." Ron demanded, Hermione glared.

"You explain first! Why are you a girl?" That really sounded strange coming from Hermione. Well, it would sound strange with any of them asking it.

Ginny raised her hand, "I can speak for this. Remember the bet he lost with the pumpkin pasties?" She began cracking up in laughter again, this time along with Hermione and Harry. Draco looked at them in confusion. "It only lasts a while, don't worry. No longer than a day, but I'm not sure exactly how long either." Hermione gasped, but Harry spoke, demanding that she explain Malfoy's presence now. Hermione told the short version of their eventful encounter with Draco, starting all the way back in the beginning with the ad in the _Daily Prophet_. She told how he refused to go anywhere unless he could go with them, and that if he didn't, he would make them pay.

He glanced around during the annoying storytelling. Everyone at the table was wearing regular robes that they wore everyday, with the exception of Ron of course. He was the only one of the group in muggle clothing. He knew Hermione said he had to get used to wearing the clothes, but this was plain ridiculous. Rita Skeeter could be right around the corner! Draco looked at his clothes before groaning in annoyance.

"They - well, Potter isn't wearing trash, why do I have to?"

"I told you, you have to get used to wearing that. After all, you have to dress like that for a while now." Hermione smirked, maybe she would be torturing Draco instead of the other way around.

"But why do I have to wear this horrid clothing? I am someone important! I'm expected to dress appropriately, not as a barbaric muggle. Think of the tabloids!" He exasperated lastly, pleading.

Hermione smirked yet again, "I know. But as you said, you're coming to the trip. And if you are, you're doing it right." She said, remembering their argument earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making you reservations at a hotel for you to stay at." Hermione answered.

"I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't stay in...hotels. I'm going. You are in charge of me while I am during business." He smirked, she looked at him confused.

"So?"

"So, that means you are completely responsible for me. And if I accidentally get hurt, you are responsible for whatever medical costs I may have." Hermione looked at him, angered. She knew he would hold to his word if he was left behind, and she couldn't afford all the medical bills he would surely give her.

"Why would you do something like that? Let alone, go?"

"Ah, for the joy of tormenting you my dear." He chuckled.

"Even if you do go, you are going to do it right. No screwing up. You have to follow what I say."

"Aw, does baby want mommy to change his clothes?" Hermione said in a mimicked voice.

"Are you talking to me, woman?" Draco ask, scandalised. He began hiding his face, hoping no reporters heard her. If they knew he was having dinner with these people he would be disowned. Or worse, his reputation would be ruined for life.

"Are you talking to Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron asked in his new feminine voice. Harry and Ginny both looked at her as if she were crazy, Luna paid no attention to them at all, but was talking to the salt shaker. Draco gave her a look before returning to Hermione.

She just nodded while taking a bite of her food. "If he wants to act like a child, he will be treated like one." Harry sighed before getting back to his food. He had no idea how they were going to survive the plane ride, or how Draco was going to survive being a muggle for a month or two. Harry asked her about the idea of leaving Draco behind while they went, and Hermione had to tell him the story of their argument with that as well.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind the whole clothes discarding part - " Draco stopped when receiving many glares from around the table. He cowered in his seat before silently eating his dinner. He threw his hands up in surrender, "Joking!"

"We could help with the medical bills, you know." Harry reasoned, desperately trying to get Draco to stay while they went to the wedding.

"Oh would you, Harry? That would be splendid!" Draco gawked, his plans for ruining their lives were unraveling before him. He held up his finger as if to put a halt in the conversation.

"Wait a minute. I am going!"

"..." No one answered until Ron finally spoke up.

"...Why?"

"Merely to torment you in the worst way possible." Draco shrugged, figuring that this was reason enough. They rolled their eyes while Luna looked deeply interested with the food on her plate. Ron excused himself, saying he had to use the restroom. This made Draco laugh once again.

He couldn't believe Ron had trouble with which restroom to use, especially when he piped up about having to go again in the middle of their meal. Minutes passed, and the group wondered what Ron was actually doing. Draco had a few humorous suggestions, but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all shuddered at these thoughts when they were mentioned. Finally, Luna got worried and told them to go check on him.

"But, why me?" Both Ginny and Draco exclaimed in unison. Both a woman and a man had to check the restrooms, not knowing which one Ron had actually entered. Continuing this statement was a rant from the two of them about how wrong it would be for either of them. Nothing would stop them from their rant, so Harry and Hermione sighed in defeat before walking towards the restrooms.

"Psst! Harry! Hermione!" A voice rung. Harry and Hermione turned in different directions to find who spoke, no such luck.

"Ron?" Harry asked, turning again. A rustle made them turn to Hermione's right side, which just happened to be a plant. But wait, that's not right, plants don't have hairy legs...Oh no. "What the hell are you doing with that plant?" Harry asked, fearing what his answer would be.

"The spell wore off! I'm going to kill Ginny!" Said Ron, in his now regular male voice. His hair was shortened, the shoes were broken now, and the dress looked much less flattering. "What are you waiting for? Help me outa this place!"

The restauraunt was packed, everywhere. No doubt there were at least a few reporters in here as well. People all around were going to wonder why Ron Weasley was walking with them without shoes and in a strapless dress much less. If only Harry had his invisibility cloak. Another person's appearance startled them.

"Weaslette sent me to - ahhh Weasel!" Draco took off in the other direction at seeing Ron. Ron wasn't very attractive in the dress, it was observed.

"You owe us, so much." Hermione said, "Harry, apparate with him home to make sure he doesn't end up in the wrong place from all the emotional trauma." She really didn't know whether she was talking about Ron or herself for emotional trauma. It's not everyday you see your male best friend wearing a strapless dress.

"But, me?" Harry asked weakly, glancing at Ron who glared at him.

"Yes Harry. He might...not get his clothes with him when he apparates, and I certainly can't go - " Hermione began to blush. Harry cut her off by holding up a hand and grabbing Ron's arm with the other.

"I got it. Tell Gin' I'm sorry." Hermione nodded before walking back towards their table. Turning, she heard Ron yell for her to say the same to Luna. When she reached the table, she had found Draco sitting in his chair, just poking at his food(and the closer she got, she thought she heard him talking to himself). Ginny and Luna were both staring at him as he just sat there, not saying a word.

Hermione explained to them, and they nodded, and understood why Draco was in such a state. He was clearly traumatized by seeing Ron in a dress, in a very unflattering manner. Not everyday you see your best friend, or enemy in Draco's case, in a strapless dress hiding behind a plant. Hermione winced, she was going to have nightmares for weeks. By the looks of it, Draco looked as though he may never sleep again.


	7. Flight Education

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the kind reviews. :) I made you an even longer chapter to get the plot going now! Woot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **Lady of Shalott**.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Flight Education**

Before walking onto the plane, Hermione seen Draco's wand slid in his back pocket. Her mouth dropped open, it was as though he wanted to be found out. Honestly, leaving his wand just hanging out of his back pocket for anyone to see or steal. A lightbulb flickered, he might actually do magic. Only now did Draco realize that this ordeal had something to do with muggles. Silently, Hermione's fingers wrapped around the tip of his wand as she slid it out of his pocket.

Draco jumped, feeling something sliding in his back pocket. _So, someone's frisky._ He smirked(hoping that it wasn't the woman from the escort service, or any of the ones behind him), which pretty much wiped the smirk off. Then he remembered he had his wand in his back pocket. Eyes wide, he turned around to face a chuckling Hermione and Ginny holding a red faced Harry. Draco looked at them as though they were mad.

Before he could say anything, Draco's eye traveled to Hermione's hand. He dove for his wand, only to have his face covered by Hermione's hand. Well, that was very helpful. Pushing him back to the front to stand, she spoke. "No, we're not allowing you to blow our cover. It was after all, your idea to come." She placed the wand in the box in Ron's hand. He had been waiting with Luna to see them take off, and held the box that had all of the other wands in it as well. Living with muggles for a while, they weren't going to be needing them unless they wanted to be found out. When the box closed, Hermione had a charm set so that it stayed locked until the time set for it to be opened. The only person that had their wand was Hermione in case of emergencies and she had it tucked safely in her bag.

Waving goodbye to the couple leaving, the four walked steadily into the airplane. It took some struggle to get Draco and Ginny on the plane, but finally with help with some of the employees and consoling that they weren't being eaten, they went in. Although, with the whole talk about being eaten, they did receive a few strange glances and questions about the two's level of sanity.

Draco snorted in disgust when walking into the seating area titled 'Coach'. This was a disgrace. Those rich blokes in the 'First Class' was where he should be. Goodness, he was on a muggle plane with muggles themselves! Draco rolled his eyes, Father _would be oh so proud proud_. Before he could dart for an escape to go there, Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt as if reading his mind. He glared at her, yanking his shirt out of her grasp and glared even more when she replied with one as well.

"Where are we sitting?" Ginny asked, breaking the glaring competition between the two.

"Two to a row at the windows on the right. You and Harry will be there, and me...and Malfoy" She cringed at the thought of using their names in the same sentence. "Will be sitting in front of you."

"There is no way I'm riding this thing with her sitting next to me!" He pointed a finger at Hermione as though she were a monster.

Hermione placed her hands at her hips and looked at him, "Oh, and you think I want to sit next to a ferret? Deal with it." Their battle of insults continued as moments passed, completely forgotten that there were other people on this plane watching them. Hermione slid into the seat next to the window, resting her hands on the currently empty seat in front of her. Draco held up a hand in the middle of the aisle.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other before slipping into their seats.

"I'm getting the window then."

"No you're not." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am." He stated.

Hermione began to glare again, "What happened to ladies first?" Chivalry was past dead in these days. _With alot of the guys being like Draco Malfoy, it's no wonder why_, Hermione thought.

Draco smirked, "Exactly Granger, ladies." Hermione smacked his arm, as she couldn't reach his face at the moment.

"Umm, Hermione." Ginny interferred. "Maybe he should have the window seat. I mean, you are terrified of heights." Hermione contemplated this thought for a moment. They were going to be thousands of miles in the air, and she couldn't stand being even a hundred feet in the air. Yes, she was and would be ultimately terrified.

"Ginny!" Harry cried.

"Yea Granger! Terrified!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! I'm not giving you the seat!"

"Shush Harry, I just want a quiet ride. No whining Malfoy - "

"Hey! Malfoy's do not whine." Draco spoke, offended. He held his head higher. "We complain with dignity and pride about the things that do not deserve our praise."

Ginny looked around the room, they were getting glances and groans from the other passengers and stuardesses that were wanting to pass. She gave a glance at Harry before shoving past Hermione. "I'll sit with him then! There, problem solved." As Ginny went to sit in one of the seats of the row, Hermione blocked her path. "What's wrong now?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled, but was looking forward to sitting with Ginny on the plane ride.

"Gin', I can't let you do that, just sit with Harry. Malfoy can have the bloody window." Hermione sighed in defeat. Draco gave a triumphant look as she allowed him to pass. Buckling up their seats, the group was now ready to take off.

Ginny seemed to be handling the take off quite well, with the exception of the momentary shock. Draco had completely showed a temper tantrum to get off. Wasn't he supposed to be nineteen? Hermione rolled her eyes, he was acting more like a three year old rather than his own age. Of course, she wouldn't be surprised if this was the way he spent his childhood. By now, they were now receiving very strange glances from the other passengers while Hermione told him to shut up.

A stuardess in a small skirt as her uniform rolled by with a cart, Draco shut up instantly and began to try chatting up the woman. Hermione rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his knee to begin massaging it so the stuardess could see. Draco's head instantly jerked to Hermione with wide eyes. "We just need a pillow, thanks." The stuardess huffed and walked away and Hermione's hand had an instand reaction to be jerked back away from Draco. "And a water" Hollered Draco before the stuardess was out of earshot. Hermione couldn't tell whether or not the stuardess' reaction was from anger of Draco or from Hermione's 'possesive' action. She shuddered, this was going to be harder to get used to. Ginny found the action hilarious and told Harry(who hadn't been able to see it with sitting behind Hermione) what had happened.

"Hermione - " Harry began.

"What was that for?" Draco finished for Harry.

"Easy, Malfoy has to be my 'boyfriend', we might as well get used to the horrifying idea." Hermione said, Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Granger, because I'm simply dancing in circles and singing on top of hilltops from the idea of dating you." He said sarcastically.

Harry began whispering something to a giggling Ginny and pointed something to her. Hermione looked away, and began to wonder what it was like to be in love. To have someone to tell all your secrets to, someone that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Harry and Ginny had never looked as happy as they were these past two years. Sighing, she shook her head. _The right person will come in time. You're in no rush._ She smiled to herself reassuringly.

Suddenly, Harry spoke about having to use the restroom before taking off. For the first time since Draco's arrival, a minute of silence passed. Harry still hadn't returned, Ginny jumped up. "I-I have to use the restroom." Before Hermione or Draco could protest, Ginny was gone. Hermione and Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to see the red-head indeed go in the restroom after knocking. But just a moment before, Harry had been seen going in as well.

Realization dawned on Hermione and she squinted her eyes, hoping that it wasn't true. Draco looked at her as she started mumbling something about the two. Confusion dawned on his face. "Umm, Granger. With you being a know-it-all and everything and me not being familiar with these muggle terms...what's the mile-high club?" He asked, referring to what she was saying to herself.

Damn her and her blasted whispering! This was going to be a very uncomfortable minute or two. Hermione squirmed in her seat as she explained it to Draco( After telling him to watch the talk of muggles while around them). When Hermione had finished, apparently Ginny and Harry had too. They came out at the same time, Hermione rolled her eyes at their obviousness that very much proved her thoughts. Ginny's hair was now messy and their clothes wrinkled a bit. One of Harry's button's on his shirt was missing. It looked as though it had been ripped off. With his learning time with Hermione, Draco twitched when seeing them. He was going to need so much counseling thanks to these people.

More minutes passed in silence. Well, not for Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Draco just didn't talk to them for a few minutes until the embarassment died down some. Trying to change the topic from what they were all thinking, she spoke. "Okay, Malfoy. Time to cram. If you're going to do this, you have to be able to pull it off."

"What are you talking about, Granger?" Draco turned his gaze from the window and looked at Hermione in confusion.

"You're supposed to be my...boyfriend." Hermione struggled with the words, Harry noticably winced. "You are supposed to know things about me. My favorite color is red, I can't cook, I'm a doctor - "

"You're a bookworm." Harry said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"You sometimes read by the fire before bed." Ginny piped in.

"You're ticklish around your ribs." Harry said with a smile.

"Argh! Too much information! Overload!" Draco had his hands over his ears. The three laughed as they saw Draco's momentary breakdown as he tried to process the information. "Shut up." This started yet another battle with the insults. Back and forth they went, using the same exact insults as usual.

She asked Harry to retrieve her bag from above them, and unzipped the large brown bag. Rummaging through it, she finally pulled out what she'd been looking for, Dreamless Sleeping Draught. What? She was having Draco be on a muggle plane, she had to come prepared. This would be sure to shut him up. When getting what they asked for, she slipped it into the glass of water when Draco wasn't looking. Within minutes he was fast asleep on the pillow against the window.

Hermione sighed in relief as Ginny gazed out the window. This plane ride was going to be alot easier than she thought now that Draco was out of the picture...For a little while at least.

Finally, Draco had awoken to see the plane back on the ground once more. It took a moment for them to calm him back down so they could reassure him that they weren't crashing. Hermione congratulated herself for getting the perfect amount of potion for him. Getting their bags, Hermione let them follow her out to the street so they could call a cab. With some protesting from Draco, their entry into the cab was a bit more difficult than getting one.

Seeing as how Hermione was the only one who knew how to get there, and there being an awful huge amount of traffic, they all had to manage to fit in one cab with their suitcases. It was a very uncomfortable position. Draco was smushed against the window with four of the suitcases in the floorboard. Ginny sat next to him squeezed in between him and Harry. Unfortunately, the other window area was occupied with the other three suitcases as Harry and Ginny's feet filled the other floorboard. Hermione cursed. _Bloody Malfoy and his bloody three suitcases._

There wasn't any more room left for her. She was going to have to manage. Lucky enough for her, Ginny offered to sit in Harry's lap for the time, who looked more than pleased at the idea. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Let me make this clear, no one is getting it on in the back of a cab unless it's with me!" Harry and Ginny looked at him, and he realized how the sentence sounded. He rolled his eyes again, "Sorry Potter, Weasley. I don't do threesomes."

The two began to glare at him. Before anything were to happen, Hermione had to crawl over where Draco was sitting to get to her spot. The moving area was even worse with the other side because of the other suitcases and the two people. "Nice arse, Granger." He immediately groaned as he felt her kick him in her heels while she crawled over.Hermione squeezed in between the spot of Harry and Draco where Ginny used to sit. Hermione's arms were immediately pinned to her sides. "Merlin! Can't you people understand when a bloke is joking?" He gasped.

Harry looked in anger at Draco, but the sentence's progress left him just looking a bit disturbed. "Malfoy! Don't talk about Hermione's erm...nether...regions." He finished, mumbling the last part. Honestly, like he wanted to think about Hermione like that, she was his sister for Merlin's sake. Draco as well looked disgusted and held up a hand showing for Harry not to continue any further. Hermione quickly told the driver where they were headed and the driver took off.

Ginny gave a look at Harry, before sliding her hand down to his thigh. Hermione bit her lip, knowing what Ginny had done, and turned the way to look out Draco's window. "So," Draco began, attempting to start a conversation. "How many little Potter's do I have to prepare myself for in the future?" Ginny glared, Harry and Hermione both blushed at the comment. Rather than reply, Ginny chose to ignore it.

By the time they reached their destination, they got out of the cab to meet steel gates. On the sides of them were vines tangled around concrete that surrounded the estate. Hermione pressed what Harry told the two was an 'intercom' and the gates opened automatically. Ginny and Draco jumped at the action. By the time the gates were open, Harry and Ginny began to gawk at the home before them. It was beautiful. Of course, it wasn't a mansion. It wasn't like they were superbly rich or anything like the Malfoys, but the home itself made it look as though they were.

The estate was three stories high, a beige colour covering the home. Rectangular windows covering every ten to twenty feet all over the home. Vines had wrapped themselves around parts of the home, making it look even more beautiful. A balcony was in the center of the third floor, that had a patio facing straight to where the four were. Reaching the doors, before Hermione could even knock, the door flung open. Hermione staggered backwards as the unmistakeable voice of Antoinette greeted her and hugged her.

"Oh, Hermione! You're here! And you are - " She released Hermione from the death-grip, causing her to fall backwards to almost fall on Draco. He held her shoulders to help her regain her balance. Antoinette began pointed to the two on Hermione's right. "Harry and Ginny?" The two nodded while shaking her hand, and she squealed in delight.

"That must make you - " She raised her eyebrows in interest as her eyes traveled to see Draco. Wow, tall, blonde, and fashionable? Hermione had struck bigtime in the bank. Hermione blushed when seeing Antoinette's face. "Hermione's date." Draco began to laugh at the idea, but luckily covered it up with a cough. He nodded before shaking her hand.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure." He smirked, kissing her hand. Antoinette bounced and giggled with happiness as the other's watched in amusement. As she bounced, her dark brown hair bounced with her. Unlike Hermione, her hair was more curly than frizzy, although it did contain frizzyness. Draco could definitely see how they were related. Although, there were areas that he couldn't tell how they were related at all. Most of the people

"Hermione, you didn't tell me he was a gentleman as well. You are very lucky, but not as lucky as me." Antoinette said smiling. Draco smiled at her, but it faded as he heard her place him second to another man. Even if he wasn't with her, he never liked to be second-best. This cousin was already turning on his bad side. Did she know who he was? Well, of course not. But he was Draco flipping Malfoy!

Hermione was shocked as he grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. _Oh yes_, she thought bitterly. She was going to have to get used to this gesture, and others. Oh Merlin, what if they had to kiss? She didn't even have time to answer her own question as Antoinette once again squealed. Ginny didn't think it was possible for someone to squeal so much without their head exploding. She grabbed Hermione by the hand as well as Ginny, to drag them through the double opened doors.

"Oh you must come meet my fiance. He's simply magical, you'll love him." Antoinette smiled, Draco and Harry followed in suit. Draco of course, making Harry carry most of the suitcases, although carrying enough to make him look good in front of the others. Ginny's mouth dropped into an 'O' as they entered. They were in a large circular room that straightened out farther out so you reached areas to leave for other rooms. The ceiling was huge, and on each side was a set of a slightly spiraled staircase. Both met up with each other at the top of both the second and third floor. The rails were made of porcelain, as well as the stairs themselves.

Antoinette rushed up the stairs as a man with dark brown hair began to come down. Antoinette rushed him down further, and the easier it was to make out his appearance, the more horrified Draco became. Tightening his squeeze on Hermione's hand, te tugged at her arm to whisper in her ear.

"Granger! You didn't tell me her fiance was an International Quidditch Star!" His eyes widened. This was a nightmare.

His reputation, you might ask? Answered simply with one word.

_Ruined._


	8. All in the Family

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that it took longer than usual for an update. School started back, so I have less and less time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to** likewh0a**, enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight - All In The Family**

"I didn't know either!" Hermione hissed back into his ear. Hermione had no idea how her cousin had met and fallen in love with a wizard. She glanced over to her right, Harry and Ginny's reaction was just the same as hers and Draco's. Their mouths had dropped open as they saw Oliver Wood descending down the stairs. When reaching the bottom, Oliver smiled at Antoinette as she ran over and gave him a kiss. Releasing himself from him and Antoinette's public snogging session, he walked over to the guests.

Harry's expression turned into a smile as he reintroduced himself to his former Quidditch Captain from his days at Hogwarts. Oliver and Ginny had a small conversation about Quidditch, seeing as how he graduated before being able to see her play. Hermione smiled, shaking hands with Oliver. They hadn't seen him since he graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione blushed, remembering her former crush on the Quidditch player when she was in her first year.

Taking in his profile, he hadn't changed all that much, she noted. Practically, he looked almost exactly the same as he did in Hogwarts. With the exception of him getting taller by a few inches, and wildly famous and rich. Shortly after his graduation from Hogwarts, news had hit that he'd been offered a spot on the team Puddlemere United which he gladly accepted. Since then, his wealth and fame had shot way up as the team's percentage of winning went up as well.

Draco looked absolutely horrified at the discovery of Antoinette's fiance. Sure enough, he may be an ex-Gryffindor, but he had ties to the community, that's for sure. And he knew his family couldn't blackmail the reporters to retract their writing either. The family would already be in shock of the rumors that he was dating Hermione Granger, of all people.

Unconciously, he shook hands with Oliver, still in a dazed state. Hermione jabbed her elbow into his stomach to bring him back out of his thoughts. He smiled as he shook hands with Oliver and noticed that Oliver was eyeing him suspiciously. More than likely wondering what pureblood muggle hater Draco Malfoy was doing at a muggle wedding. Oliver gave a curious look towards Hermione when noticing that they were holding hands, yes, that was definitely what he was thinking.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, when did this happen?" Oliver asked, glancing back and forth from Draco and Hermione to their holding hands. Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, releasing her hand from Draco's grip. Looking back up, she jumped as Draco put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer much to Antoinette's delight.

Hermione had figured his plan and answered before he could. "Well, you know our previous...relationship back at Hogwarts wasn't that well. Growing up over the years, we met up at a cafe and Draco read this beautiful poem to me about his undying love for me." Hermione smirked. Harry choked on the drink he'd just been given, and Ginny tried to stifle her laughter. Both Draco's and Oliver's mouth fell open.

Draco smirked, taking a look towards Hermione before returning to Oliver. If his reputation was going to be ruined, he was going to bring her down with him. He pulled her closer to his side, if that was possible. "Not that I didn't have a problem with it, she knew it was a part of the plan for her to admit that she'd loved me after all these years, and it worked." Draco smirked, he had turned the tables. Harry kept coughing, Ginny proceeded to pat his back to help him. "Couldn't keep her off of me for the rest of the week." He smirked even more. This time it was Hermione's mouth to be the one to fall open.

"Oh, Hermione! Are you engaged yet?" Antoinette jumped to the conclusion that because they were dating, they must be engaged. Hermione furiously shook her head to say no. That would have ended the topic altogether of Draco and Hermione's 'relationship', Hermione did not want Antoinette giving her an hour long talk about how much better the sex is to be engaged or something along those lines, but she was not going to let him get the last laugh.

"Draco dear, you do know that that took a while for me to get you into the bedroom. After all, with your...ahem, problems." Hermione almost burst out laughing at Draco's reaction. Without anyone noticing, he quickly changed his expression, and grabbed Hermione's arse to where everyone could see. Ginny leaned over to look to see if her eyesight was correct, Antoinette burst into a fit of giggles, Oliver coughed and looked away, and Harry full out fell over onto the floor.

She jabbed him in the stomach as a warning, and the money she was paying was the only thing keeping him from cursing her arse to oblivion. Hermione was bloody annoying, he didn't know how he was going to last this entire time with her, and acting as her fiance! Well, he did have the joy of ruining her reputation as well as his. Still, she was already ruining his by him being here, she didn't need to be doing it more by saying he had disorders and making him sound like he was gay! If he was, why in the world would he be here?

Well, Hermione did resemble a man sometimes when she woke up, but that's besides the point.

"Come along, I'm sure you want to put your bags up. Unfortunately, all the rooms in the house are taken. There's two guest houses though, so there's privacy. You can pick who gets which, I'm sure you'll all want one with a king size bed." Antoinette winked, Harry looked around the room and Draco smirked. They grabbed their bags and walked out through the backdoors to reveal a large backyard. Farther out in the right, Hermione noticed the stable where her and Antoinette would spend their time with the horses. She smiled, wondering if some of the same horses were still around.

Following Antoinette and Hermione, they walked over a small hill that went down a somewhat steeper drop to reveal the two guest houses like Antoinette had said. They were both a beige color as the house was, of course not nearly as large, but they were both still as beautiful as Hermione remembered. Ginny looked at both the guest houses, and would completely pleased to live in them if she had to. She gave a smile at Harry, who smiled at her in return and took her hand.

Hermione looked away, towards the ground. Harry and Ginny were in love, she just hoped she'd find something like that. Not a fake relationship with Draco Malfoy where she had to pretend to be in love with him. She glanced down at her hand that was clasped around Draco's and sighed. Antoinette spoke again, cutting her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I have things to attend to for the wedding preparation. Whenever you get settled, you need to come back up for dinner out on the patio, the family still has to meet Draco."

Hermione's face fell. She had forgotten all about having to introduce Draco to her parents. This was going to be a problem, he was the first boy she'd brought back home, and he wasn't even really in a real relationship with her. If the meeting was going to go at all like it did with Antoinette and Oliver, this was not going to be a good day. When Antoinette was out of eyesight, Draco suddenly pointed towards the larger guest house. "That one's mine!"

Harry and Ginny's eyes darted over to it to see Draco running towards it with his suitcases. Ginny glared, and took off after him, apparently she'd wanted that one too. Wow, she was alot faster than anyone gave her credit for. Harry and Hermione gave a worried look towards each other, and turn back to them in time to see Ginny tackle Draco to the ground.

Whacking him with her suitcase, she got up and got ahead on reaching the guest house. Draco got up and threw his suitcase towards Ginny in an attempt to trip her, making Harry and Hermione begin to run after the two.

Them being so far ahead, they couldn't reach them in time. At the same moment, Draco and Ginny touched the gate that opened to enter the larger guest house. By the time Harry and Hermione reached them, they were already arguing again.

"I was here first!"

"No way Weaselette! I called it!"

"So! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Ginny, come on. We can take the smaller one. It's not much in difference." Harry tried to reason, but she threw an evil glare towards him.

"No, I got here first." Ginny huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yea right. And Neville Longbottom can go a full day without injuring himself." Draco said sarcastically.

"No, Malfoy. Come on, we're taking the smaller one." Hermione cringed when realizing that they had to share a home with only one bed.

"No!" Before Draco could post anymore Hermione walked closely up behind him, almost touching his body. She had her head resting next to his shoulder. Where no one could look, she pulled her wand and pushed it into his back.

"Go, or I'll curse your hair off." Hermione threatened, he rolled his eyes. "Yea right, you wouldn't dare."

"Ince-" She began but was cut off by Draco's eyes widening and throwing up his hands in surrender. Ginny looked smug suddenly, as her and Harry entered their new temporary home. Draco sulked into the smaller house and Hermione smiled, it looking just as she remembered it. The living room painted a very pale yellow, and a beautiful painting resting above the couch. The television sat in front of it against a wall that opened into the kitchen.

Hermione walked straight on into the hall rather than go into the living room, and turned to the door on her right. She unloaded her suitcases and placed them in the drawers neatly folded. Once finished, she ventured back into the living room to see Draco hitting the television with extensive force. She quickly grabbed his arm as he rose to strike it again.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Hermione demanded, trying to restrain him.

"This monster tried to eat me!" He exclaimed, finally giving up on his conquest to kill the 'monster'. She assumed that by the look that it was a snowy television with all the controls he'd probably mashed, that the sound had scared him silly. She sighed, turning the television on a channel and explained to him that it was not nor was it ever going to try and eat him. After ten minutes, he almost had it down as he was beginning to become deeply immersed in a soap opera that was on.

"So you just sit here...and watch the people talk?" Draco asked, sitting very close to the T.V. He pressed his face to the screen and tapped it with his finger, "Helloooo there." Hermione chuckled. Another ten minutes of explaining about the fact that they do not respond, Draco was now fully educated on the workings of the television. Though, Hermione feared to know what it would be like to have to explain this to him about every muggle object.

Dragging Draco out the door, Hermione met Harry and Ginny walking to them. The group walked together back into the house, and realized that they had no idea what to do. Everyone was doing something. Maids were cleaning, florists were running around with handfuls of flowers, jewelers were there holding out his display of items for Antoinette to see, everything was chaos. Hermione smiled weakly, she couldn't handle it if she had to get married with making all these decisions.

Hermione led them out onto the patio where tables were set up around the right. All the tables were filled with who Hermione recognized as her family and one empty table where Antoinette and Oliver was sitting at remained. They followed as Antoinette motioned for them to sit with them. In front of where the tables were placed, a stage stood with a band that was preparing to play for them. Draco and Hermione took a seat next to Antoinette, and Harry and Ginny sat on the other side of Oliver who immediately began a conversation about Quidditch again.

Draco squirmed in his chair, afraid of what the people on the stage were going to do with those big instruments. That dark haired fellow with the very long one, did he have a wand of his own? He turned to see Antoinette dragging them away from the table when they had just set down. Looking at Hermione, he seen that she looked extremely pleased as she threw herself into the arms of the couple in front of them. Hermione squealed in delight as she hugged her parents, it had been a long while since she'd seen them from her last vacation.

"Hello darling," the woman whose name was Jane(Draco heard Antoinette call her 'Aunt Jane' with just a bit of eavesdropping) spoke to her daughter. "I hear you've been doing well at your job with your new promotion." Hermione giggled and threw herself into the arms of her father. His eyes opened to see Draco standing in front of him, Draco waved shyly, worried by the look that her father was giving him.

Hermione withdrew herself from the grasp of her father and noticed their attention to Draco. She turned sideways so that she was in between her parents and Draco. "Mum, Dad, this is Draco...my boyfriend." Hermione smiled nervously, as Draco introduced himself to her parents. Hermione's father nodded towards Draco and began to shake his extended hand.

"Dear, you didn't tell us you were bringing home someone this handsome." Her mother spoke when releasing Draco's hand. A crimson color flushed to Hermione's cheeks. Draco smiled and muttered a 'thank you' towards Mrs. Granger, following with a compliment to her. Before her father could strike up another conversation, he found himself being dragged by Hermione and Antoinette over to the other few tables, "Come along, you have to meet the rest of the family while you're here!" Antoinette grinned.

He noticed that Hermione and Antoinette couldn't even wrap their arms around this next relative who was sitting with her husband. She looked very similar to Hermione, and fairly young, not much but a few years older than himself. Though, the thing that set the two girls apart was her very impregnated stomach. Draco tried his best at a smile, but he was pretty much horrible with pregnant women. He'd been around enough of his mother's friends to know that much.

Glancing back, Draco noticed that Harry and Ginny were still having a conversation with. They had finished their discussion with Oliver a little after Draco, Hermione, and Antoinette had left the table, so they were a little late on the introductions. "Lila, you've gotten so big!" Hermione marveled, placing a hand on Lila's bulging stomach. Lila looked up and seen Draco, giving him a warm smile. "Why, Minnie, who's this?" Draco wanted to burst out laughing at Hermione's nickname.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend. Pleased to meet you." Draco smiled, trying his best not to flinch. He shook her hand, but found it awkward with her short arms. It was a bit hard to do so with her stomach sticking so far out.

"I'm Lila, Hermione's cousin, charmed. He began to try and have a conversation with her husband, as Lila joked with Hermione at Draco's attractiveness. Hermione blushed once more, and Draco really had the urge to smirk. Everyone in this family sure knew someone attractive when they saw them, so he was glad at that.

Again, as before, he was dragged through the other tables, being introduced to the rest of her family members. Apparently, all of the family had been invited out very early to stay at the large home. He could barely remember the names of everyone he'd met. The people up on the stage that Hermione had called 'the band' had been playing and been replaced by another. Antoinette informed them that they were auditioning to play at the wedding, Draco nodded.

Immediately, his hand found it in another, that he immediately recognized as another stranger's. Hermione may look manly in the morning, but her hands were very feminine, not...wrinkly. An old woman with very large glasses squinted her eyes up at him. When Hermione was finished hugging the old woman and introducing her to Draco, she gave Draco a suspicious look. Suddenly, a gasp from Hermione came(which was shortly followed by a bit of laughter), as well as a sudden yelp of pain from Draco. The old bat was grabbing his hair!

"Your hair is very fine. Is this a wig?" Draco whimpered as she brought it closer to her face. Hermione chuckled.

"You see, nana, he had an accident. But he doesn't like to talk about it. His hair erm...got...into an accident with some fire." Hermione had to resist the urge to roll on the floor laughing. 'Nana' released him, and he stumbled back to his feet rubbing his now free hair. He gave a look of shock towards Hermione. She was telling them that his hair was fake, that he had problems in bed, and that he read her poetry for Merlin's sake! For the next few moments, his mind could only process one word properly.

Bitch.


	9. Walk Me Through

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update, lots has happened that's prevented me from writing. But thank you for your wonderful reviews and support, I'm hoping to keep the story on track now. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to my good friend **Sheena**, for inspiring me to write this chapter.

**Chapter Nine - Walk Me Through**

After long agonizing hours, Draco had finally met the rest of the guests and Antoinette had chosen a band to play at the wedding. Antoinette and Hermione were the oldest of the children. Honestly, Draco could have sworn that the family had about twenty kids each. One even attempted to pull his hair! Then there were the children...hmm Matthew and Elizabeth, he believed they were, who he thought weren't as bad as the rest of the little mongrels. Well, whatever their names were, they were exceedingly lucky not to have inheireted the Granger's frizzy hair. With their ages, it was obvious, and a bit sickening that Hermione's family was still going at it.

To have that much time on their hands, those family's only social outings must be sex parties. Draco snickered at the idea of Hermione's family having sex all day long. They probably had the dim lighting, the special rooms, the kinky stuff, everything. For some reason, the next few minutes entertained him as his imagination ran wild with all the possibilities. Meriln, Hermione must be a kitten in the sack.

...Ewe...He did not just think that...

No, he, Slytherin Sex God Draco Malfoy did not just think of Hermione Granger, bookworm extrordinaire, in a sexual manner. That was impossible, it was ludicrous! If that was in any way possible, then his mother was having secret sexual fantasies about Stan Shunpike dancing for her around the bedroom to spice up their already steamy love affair. Draco cringed at the thought of his mother having these sick thoughts and cursed himself for even having the idea.

"Granger! What the bloody hell is - OW!" Draco touched the flat piece in curiosity before yelling in pain. He stuck his finger in his mouth when Hermione came in to see what he was yelling for. "Malfoy, it's a stove! It's hot, you're not supposed to touch it, you idiot!" Hermione's voice rose as she smacked Draco's free hand. He immediately recoiled with a hissing noise.

"My hand! It's going to burn off!" Draco whimpered.

Hermione turned off the stove before turning to give Draco a scolding look. "It's not going to burn off, it didn't even tear the skin, so it wasn't but a tiny sting. What was the stove doing on anways?" She asked him, frustrated. Draco's hand had finally ceased to burn, as he plucked his finger out of his mouth. "It had buttons, I was curious." He glared at her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

Lately, anything that had buttons seemed to fascinate him much more than your average person. If he saw buttons, he just had the urge to press them to see what they did. Especially since he'd learned of the television, and now the stove. His curiosity had only grown. Now almost every time he saw some contraption that had buttons involved with it, he just had to see what it's function was. Hermione laughed, and thought of him with them as a child seeing Santa for the first time.

"You know, your jeans have buttons on them, too," she said, looking at the muggle attire she now forced him to wear. This practically rendered his suitcases of clothes useless, seeing as how they were packed with expensive wizarding robes. Draco began poking at the buttons on his jeans with curiosity. "I'm going up to the house to check up on Antoinette for a short bit, **don't **break or harm anything. I don't care how many damned buttons it has. Just watch some t.v." Hermione ordered him. He seemed to not really be listening, as he continued to play with his button.

It seemed that Antoinette could read minds, as Hermione met her halfway up the backyard walking her way. Antoinette had told her that she was just coming to see if she wanted to take a walk for a bit, to catch up on things. Hermione politely agreed as they began to slowly circle the yard. This was the perfect time to get the answers Hermione had been looking for. For example, how she knew Oliver Wood, how they became engaged, and how he talked about Quidditch in front of her as if it were nothing.

"So, it's been forever since we've had one of these talks, or it seems like it," Antoinette began, breaking the silence between them. Hermione smiled at her, "It certainly seems that way. Do you mind filling me in on things with how everything happened?" Hermione asked her politely. "Like how you met, for starters."

Antoinett nodded and began her story. "Well, I was walking around town about a year ago when all of a sudden this gorgeous man comes up to me, telling me that he is lost and doesn't remember how to get to his destination. After talking a bit, he confessed that he wasn't really lost, that he just wanted an excuse to talk to me," Hermione smiled, not wanting to say anything. Though, she doubted that this bit happened, that Antoinette had just wanted more ego inflation to tell to the others. She crossed her arms, nodding along as Antoinette continued.

"After that, things began to get going, and we got serious after a while. Finally, he proposed to me in the most romantic way ever, but I'll get into that later. He felt that he needed to be honest, so he told me about Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World." Antoinette answered. "I understand when he goes to his games that he has to leave, but he said he's going to let us all go to one soon. Won't that be exciting?" Antoinette looked giddy at the thought of attending something magical.

So, Hermione thought, that was why she didn't question what was going on when Ginny, Harry, and Oliver were discussing Quidditch earlier. Antoinette had a reason to be acting this way though, anyone would. She lived her entire life with everyday tasks, completely oblivious that there was a whole other world out there that had so many possibilities. And that she had never had a chance to be a part of it. At least now she could have a taste of it with marrying Oliver. "Yes, it should be very exciting. Did he tell you any time that he'd get tickets for us?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm not sure. He did say it would be soon though, before the wedding. Oh, I just can't wait!" Antoinette giggled. Hermione was surprised, her cousin had never been this excited over doing something that involved someone else. Well, Oliver might have had a good influence over Antoinette after all, Hermione figured. A small silence followed, but didn't last for long, as Antoinette ended it. "Hermione...Could you do me a favor?"

Hermione stopped, closing her eyes for a bit. Antoinette always used that line on her as a child, and she ended up doing everything with whatever it was she was 'helping' with. Either that, or she always got in trouble for the outcome, as it was apparently something that they weren't supposed to be doing. "Well...I - um - I don't know," Hermione began, stumbling her words. Her cousin had a look in her eyes, just as always. Hermione didn't want to use the wrong words and upset her by declining her. Even though she knew Antoinette wouldn't, she prayed she would get the message that she didn't want to 'help'.

"Oh please Hermione, I need help. I'm finishing up the final plans for the wedding, and well..I'd like you to help me. Not to get out of the work this time, I promise. I'd just like..some bonding..maybe." Antoinette looked down for a moment, before looking back up at Hermione for an answer. Hermione bit her lip, debating over whether her cousin was actually being sincere for the first time towards her, or if it was just another trick to get Hermione to do all the leftover work with the wedding that Antoinette had been to lazy to do herself.

"What about Oliver?" Hermione asked. Antoinette sighed, "He's too busy with Quidditch, besides, he's done his share. He told me he'd be happy with any choices for the wedding." Hermione was still stunned at how much her cousin had changed with Oliver in her presence. For the better, of course. People's names ran through Hermione's head, but she couldn't find one that would be a candidate to help Antoinette. She was running out of ideas on how to avoid the question, or to divert it to someone else. "Please Hermione," Antoinette sounded like a little puppy, as she drew out the 'e' in please.

Hermione sighed, "Okay, I'll do it. But we're sharing the work. What do we have to do first?" She asked Antoinette, who squealed in delight.

"Well, we don't have to do anything until a few days," That was just like Antoinette to procrastinate. Even though Hermione would love to go ahead and get everything done and settled with, she would like a few days to be able to settle in. And to make sure Draco was well enough informed not to cause her to have to perform a memory charm on her entire family. "You can help me make some decisions on so many things," Antoinette smiled.

"What kind of things exactly do we have to decide on?" The smile on Antoinette's face fell. She let out a nervous chuckle, "Eh, you know, the...the flowers, the cake, the dress - "

"Wait, you don't have _any_ of this done?" Hermione asked, groaning as Antoinette shook her head innocently. Most people, well, most people like Hermione would have already had this done. Especially the important things like the dress and everything. Hermione was frustrated now, they had a lot to do now. They might as well start as soon as they could. "You're getting _married_ did you just assume that these things would get done by theirselves?"

Hermione rubbed her temples, calming herself before Antoinette could answer. "We're going tomorrow, be ready to get up early."

Antoinette nodded, not wanting to deal with arguing with her cousin when she was in her 'in charge' mode, especially when she was doing her such a huge favor by helping her out with everything. "That's fine, thank you. Now come on, let's go finish our walk and you can tell me more about you and Draco," She beamed at Hermione, who smiled weakly back. "So, tell me everything. That story earlier was just a laugh, I could tell. I want to know what really happened. Because from what I knew when we were younger, the only Draco Malfoy was a schoolmate you despised for teasing you," Antoinette turned to Hermione, hoping to hear some large fairy tale.

Hermione's blush crept to her face, and she cursed for letting her competitive side get the best of her. How was she supposed to come up with some believable story on the spot? Especially since Antoinette apparently knew of her past with him. Her creativity wasn't always as bright as her booksmart intellegence lately. "Well, umm, you see..." She stumbled slightly over her words trying to stall to create a story."You were right, we did..._dislike_ each other a bit,"

"I was told that you two absolutely loathed each other. And it was you that told me so,"

Damn. Hermione let out a chuckle, "Okay, we did not like each other at all. But we settled our differences after meeting up after we graduated, and decided that we should give each other a chance, to settle things. Or at least be civil," Thank Merlin she got lying experience with Harry and Ron during Hogwarts, or Antoinette would have spotted the lie as soon as Hermione began it. She used to be such a horrible liar, that was for certain.

Antoinette still looked captivated, so Hermoine continued, surprised at herself. "We began off as...friends, but as expected, we did have our arguments. Finally, we began dating about five months ago, and we're basically where we are today." Hermione finished her tale, a bit proud of herself.

"I know that can't be the entire story, especially when you two disliked each other so much, " Hermione tried to avoid eye contact. She didn't think she could come up with any specifics that would be believable. Not any that she would remember and be able to tell Draco, at least. "But, I'll leave it to rest, seeing as how I know that there are _some_ details that you'd like to keep quiet." Antoinette grinned mischieviously.

Hermione had to force herself not to vomit. Yes, the idea that Draco was attractive had come across her, but there was no way she'd consider that. He was too...ugh, she couldn't list everything that caused him to rub her the wrong way so much. It was sunset now, seeing as how it'd been in the afternoon before they even arrived. While there was a tad bit of sunshine left, they chose to put an end to their walk. Her and Antoinette parted their ways, Antoinette heading towards the house, Hermione in the other direction.

She would have went to visit Harry and Ginny, but she knew they were probably busy finishing up everything. Plus, she'd already seen them just about an hour earlier, and would tomorrow, so there was no rush. The thought of helping Antoinette with all of the things she'd told Hermione worried her. Bloody Procrastinator. Of all the things she had to do, these were some of the most important ones. No wonder they were choosing a band when her and the others had arrived, they had so much to do! Putting her hands into her pockets, Hermione tried to stop thinking about it and began her way closer to the house.

"Dear Merlin, I see you've found something to keep you occupied at least." Hermione entered the doorway to see Draco sitting on the couch, intently following what was going on on the television. Hermione rolled her eyes...soap operas. She had never found an interest in the shows, though her mother found them quite interesting alot of the time. Hermione would laugh at the storylines, they were so...preposterous and outragous, it was hard enough to believe them alot of the time. "How long have you been watching these?"

Draco didn't even turn his gaze towards her, keeping it on the television. "About...since you left...now leave me alone, I don't want to miss anything," Hermione was amazed at how long his attention span had lasted on the show.

Hermione began to say something in retort, but began to yawn instead. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was from the long day. "I'm going to sleep, make sure to turn it off before you do." Lucky enough, they'd arrived before dinner, so Hermione didn't need to cook anything. She stopped when she reached the bedroom. Every bit of Draco's things were scattered around the room.

If they were all there...where were her things?

"I hope you noticed the rearranging with the bedroom I did." Draco's voice called. Hermione fumed and walked down the hall to prove her suspicions. He had removed every bit of her things and moved them into the smaller room. Another yawn came. Ugh, he knew she was tired, too.

She would have to deal with it tomorrow.


End file.
